when dreams become memories
by ania-akatrickx
Summary: inuyasha's parents died on his 7th b-day and sesshou took over inutaisho's corp. inuyasha was left with his multimillion trustfund while going in and out of various foster homes. now 17 sesshou has moved him to kagome's town in the middle of the school
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters.   
  
~ Chapter 1 PART 1 A tiny Inuyasha walked down the steps to the kitchen, feeling the wall as he went along. It was dark and the full moon shined brightly through the window over the kitchen sink casting an eerie light over the marble counter tops and stainless steel sinks. It illuminated the room just enough to barely to see the blurred shapes of expensive furniture.  
  
He slowly crept towards the big blurred white shape of the frig cautious of the sharp edges of the counters. The tile floor was cold to his tiny bare feet and only made the journey to his midnight snack more strenuous.  
  
Finally he reached his intended destination and let out a dramatic sigh. Hurriedly he grabbed hold of the handle jerking open the frig door ready to finish off the neglected cheesecake that his father didn't finish.  
  
It was strange Inuyasha thought that his father didn't finish his favorite desert. He had come home later then usual that night barely acknowledging Inuyasha's presence when he ran to the door to welcome him home. His mother had slaved all day in the kitchen preparing a special dinner for Inuyasha's seventh birthday. It was even more special due to the fact that his mother rarely cooked; they had maids and Miouga, their chef, to do that. She wanted it to be a special occasion.  
  
He had been acting really weird all week not eating and easily becoming agitated. Inuyasha had even caught his parents fighting once or twice. One time he found his parents shouting at each other in the middle of the huge living room. The maids were timidly dusting at the edge of the scene that they were making, not sure if they should abandon their assigned jobs to give the quarreling couple some privacy.  
  
His mother was close to tears when she looked to the door to see a very scared Inuyasha. She walked away from her husband towards Inuyasha. She stopped just a foot away from him dropping to her knees and wrapping her arms around him. That scared him so much.  
  
He was still standing in front of the frig with the door open when a sound from outside snapped him out of his train of thought. The light from the frig flooded over him making his white hair and amber eyes glow with a youthful prettiness that only a small child could accomplish. It took him awhile to notice the tall slender figure of his mother only standing but 5 feet away from him. She stood there rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Inuyasha starred back at her. He forgot what he came downstairs for, then his stomach grumbled, oh that's right.  
  
"Inuyasha, what are you doing down here so late? You can't possibly be hungry go back to bed," she said in the sweet motherly voice that usually melted Inuyasha's heart. "Where's dad", Inuyasha said? She cast her brown eyes down before looking into his amber ones, "he is in his office looking over some paper work." "Still", Inuyasha said with a whiny twinge creeping into his voice". "Yes Inuyasha come with me so you can say goodnight to him and then I will tuck you into bed."  
  
She grabbed his hand to lead him to the stairs when they heard the sound of a window being forcefully jerked open over their heads. What in all the heavens could that man be doing up their. Inuyasha giggled at his mother weird saying but followed her just the same. They heard the sound of heavy footsteps, more than one person, rushing around upstairs.  
  
Her grip on his hand tightened as she raced up the stairs.....  
  
PART 2  
  
She scrambled up the stairs, stumbling and stripping oblivious to the dead weight hanging from her arm. "Damn stairs," she said. Inuyasha's eyebrows raised and he nearly fell over at the sound of his mother cursing openly in front of him.but he had to admit it was true. 50 feet from the front door of the extravagant mansion stood the grand stairway which twisted and turned into a beautiful spiral of mahogany wood and hand woven red carpet. Intricate designs of cherry blossoms (his mother's favorite flower) danced along the wall border. The stairway linked three main floors, his father was in his office on the second floor.  
  
Inuyasha's thoughts ran along that line for the duration of the chaotic trip up the stairs. He had an uneasy feeling at the pit of his stomach like something was terribly wrong. His mother's quick breaths and incoherent mumbling weren't helping him stay calm. "No.no..not know, hide the papers inutaisho, fast.this isn't happening..don't let them get the contracts!" To say that Inuyasha was uneasy was a blatant understatement, he was terrified.  
  
PART 3  
  
His concentration didn't waver as he flipped through numerous documents, stopping occasionally to scan the subtitles and check the dates. COUNTER SUE OF REBECCA HARBRIDGE, RECIPIENT PRECISION CORP. DATED 25 AUGUST, 1994.  
  
CONCERNING THE HOSTILE TAKEOVER ATTEPTED BY PRECISION CORP. DATED 17 JUNE, 1994. NOTED ALL RIGHTS OF ATTORNEY GO TO SKILLTECH CORP. THE COURT DATE IS BEINDG NOGOTIATED AND WILL BE RELEASED AT A LATER DATE. ALL PERSONAL UNDER THE RANK A215 ARE PROHIBITED TO BE CONCERNED WITH THIS CASE IN ANY WAY..........  
  
He glanced up at the clock at the corner to the computer screen; it read 3:27 a.m. His gaze dropped back down to the document that he was reading. The document was only a day old and the information wasn't classified in the least so he had left in on his desk with some other old documents. Now that he looked at it again he realized that the 26th, meaning today, was Inuyasha's birthday. He groaned mentally, he had forgotten his own son's birthday. He couldn't help but think that he was a terrible father. Night's like this weren't uncommon, he would even stay up later cooped up in his office doing paperwork or reading documents. He had already messed up one son. Sesshoumaru, his oldest son had always been strange. He never tried to pretend he loved Inutaisho, only respect him. He held great respect and admiration for his father, a great business man stoic, ruling over his billion dollar company with an iron fist. He didn't need love. But unfortunately that's the only side of his father he saw, that is when he saw his father.  
  
Sesshoumaru strived so hard to be cold, smart, and stoic like his father, and that's what he became. Of course inutaisho thought his son's genius was far superior to his own. He tried to get the best teachers that money could buy but in the end all that did was make Sesshoumaru extremely cocky.  
  
He carefully took off glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I won't make the same mistake with Inuyasha, ever. I'll just have to make up for his birthday tomorrow." That's when he proceeded to root through is desk, half asleep, looking for his planner.  
  
PART 4  
  
A sleek black car pulled up in front of the Tukusho mansion not making so much as a squeak when it stopped. The polished black paint seemed to radiate with evil as little perfectly blended into the night.  
  
Four black clothed figures hurriedly jumped out of the car, and with feather-light steps rushed up to the only window, on the second floor, with lights on.  
  
With spider-like acrobatic abilities, the four dark figures scaled their way up to the second floor and forcefully pushed open the window.  
  
PART 5  
  
The glowing computer screen cast an ominous glow over the dark room while a figure was hunched over the desk in the corner. Inutaisho's back rose and fell with his easy breaths as a the window was pushed open.  
  
Inutaisho slept peacefully as the four dark figures crawled through the window and gracefully walked towards him. Still he slept.  
  
A thin clear cord was lowered over his head as the door burst open. INUTAISHO!!! She yelled. In a flash his head shot up just as the cord was jerked tighter around his neck.  
  
He struggled for five seconds until the lack of air took effect and he once again slumped over his desk, this time not breathing. "NNNOOOOOOO" Inuyasha's mother said. The four dark figures turned their heads to Inuyasha and his mother's direction after they had watched Inutaisho's body fall back on the desk. One figure took out a knife with a long blade that seemed to glow in the dark. In one swift motion the he raised his arm and stabbed through the computer screen. Suddenly the entire room was pitch black. Though they all could see perfectly in the dark.  
  
She saw them coming towards them, she saw them encircling them. She protectively placed Inuyahsa behind her and ducked as a knife swished over her head, it was aimed for her neck!  
  
There she was crouched on the ground cornered with her son trembling in her arms with his head under her chin. Inuyasha looked up at his mother's face with tears in his eyes. "Inuyasha you have to run, when I tell you to run as fast as you can between those two men by the door. Run to a neighbor's house and call the police!" "Mm.m" was all Inuyasha could say. His eyes grew even wider as the long bladed knife dropped down between his and his mother's faces as she said "RUN NOW.." He screamed as crimson liquid sprayed on his face. He got up and shot through the door stripped at the stairs and tumbled down them, smearing the blood on his face, he didn't move.  
  
A dark figure now stood over him checking his pulse. A deep masculine voice came from atop the stairs "boss says leave the kid, with all the screaming that wench did the whole neighborhood probably woke up!" "But he's still alive, don't you think we should kill.." "LEAVE HIM AND GET UP HERE!"  
  
Sirens were heard outside as the four dark figures went back out the window and drove away disappearing into the night.  
  
PART 6 " ARRHHGGG!" Inuyasha shot up from his bed breathing heavily, droplets of sweat flew from his face as his silvery white hair clung to his neck and bare back, also covered in sweat. Slowly he calmed down, only getting out of bed until he regained all of his composure.  
  
He walked to the bathroom, through the door and flipped on the light switch. He pressed his palms to his eyes as the bright light stabbed through them. He turned the knob for cold water on and put his face in the sink. He let the ice cold water run over his face for a long time until he was fully awake, he needed to get up today was his first day of school.  
  
He looked at himself through the mirror, golden amber eyes starred blankly back at him. He dropped his face into his hands. "Dammit."  
  
Hey, this is my first fanfic ever. If you have any suggestions on the story please review. If you hated it tell my why and I'll try harder. Also if any one knows a site that talks about Japanese honorifics, or you know about honorifics please send me an email about it at janai88@cox.net subject it review or honorifics, thanx. 


	2. keep on walking poem, i don't care poem

My life is like walking down a dark street Cold and lonely Random cars driving by like people in my life Keep walking know they'll stab me in the back with a knife They judge me Say they know me Come and go as quick as they can Occasionally one will stop Curious of who this loner is They might offer me a ride Like windows of opportunity Portals away from this hell I call "life" What's behind that door Kind stranger? Say it's a kind stranger Too scared to find out Too weak to get out Of this hell I call "life" Missed my opportunity Oh well I'll wait for the next one Try it again, for now I'll keep walking Keep on trying Till I reach that rumored paradise I'll keep on walking While cars pass me by  
  
Author's POV~  
  
Hey that's just something to bide you people while a WAIT FOR REVIEWS. Man I'm so bored I want to write the next chapter but I have to get at least one review before I can. So anywayz please read and review, ya know?  
  
People talk back I say watch your back Cause I've been trough more than you Know what you're trying to do See it in your eyes There full of lies You hate me too bad For you that's sad Cause I don't hate you I'd have to care about you And I don't I don't care, I won't 


	3. chapter 2, inuyasha's POV

Thanks for the review sunstar Just to make it clear this is a kagome/inuyasha and sango/miroku pairing. Sango and miroku are the ones that are going to make this story slightly less dramatic then it seems so far, plus a lot of lets laugh at inuyasha moments. Blah blah blah she goes on, and without further ado here's chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: Oh yeah, I don't own inuaysha or any of the characters, man dodged that law suit didn't I! Anywayz...  
  
Chapter 2, inuyasha's POV  
  
He let the cold water slowly drip off his face as he starred blankly at himself. ( if anyone has seen 8mile it's like when he's in the bathroom starring at himself I the mirror right after he puked, about to go on stage). He starred at himself for a long time as if he was trying to see or feel something. But the truth was he hadn't felt much of anything since that one night. He had become estranged to people almost to the brink of shy or antisocial. But that wasn't it; the fact was he just plain didn't like people.  
  
He hated them. In his seventeen years of being on earth he had compacted the entire earth population and classified them into three types of people. "The fist type of person will pity me, they'll but on a sad face and say they know what I'm going through and try to comfort me and help me. The second type of person either doesn't care but listens or cares but all they think they can do is listen. Then the third type of person thinks money solves all your problems and sense I have a lot of it they think I should suck it up and get over it. I hate them all."  
  
He looked down and saw that he was gripping the sides of the bathroom counter top so hard that his knuckles were white. He pried his hands off the sides of the counter as chips of it fell to the tile floor. "Why do people make me so angry. just thinking about them. makes me want to punch a hole in the wall? It isn't even people that make me mad is that their so social and happy all the time. Nosy too."  
  
The people back at his old towns were really nosy. They were constantly wondering who this kid was and why he had so much money. "Yeah that's right that's what always attracted them the money." The huge trust-fund his father had left him after his murder, which roughly came to about 25 million, always intrigued people. It wasn't like he waved money around like a maniac, in fact the only time he ever touched the trust-fund was to buy himself a car for his sixteenth birthday. Besides that he had bought himself a years worth of clothes every year since he turned sixteen.  
  
It was his foster parents' fault that every town he moved to the whole town seemed to know about the trust-fund. Every town he had gone to it had been the same. There were always gold-diggers looking for a rich boyfriend or guys trying to leech off of him. It didn't matter though, he always ignored them. His habits of plowing people off had always got him the same reputation, a stuck up rich boy who thought he was superior to everyone else. Of course there were a few people smarter than average who noticed a multimillion dollar trust fund and shuffled around foster kid did bowed well together. Being their natural 'curios' selves they'd ask about it and he would say it's his business and ****off. It was like that with every 'family' he had had.  
  
He had had about 10 sets of foster parents in the ten years he was in the system. Every foster child had a profile stating there name, name of original parents and what happened to them, any living relatives, any illnesses or allergies, and all of the other basic information. Then towards the bottom it listed anything that your parents had left you.  
  
He knew how it went. It was like a car dealership, they would bring the potential foster parents in sit them down in the office and ask various questions. You know, what color hair, race, boy or girl, and so on. Most foster parents wanted to adopt a baby but some looked for something older, that's when they actually looked at the documents. They always wanted the perfect little boy or girl, that's why he was always so favorable.  
  
He was such a cute kid even if he never smiled, perfect health, and smart. So when the adults sat down to read his profile they always came to the part about how his parents were murdered and how he witnessed it. That was the deal breaker for the parents who didn't want a traumatized child and the deal maker for the ones that wanted to nurture a foster child. But when they glanced down at the trust fund statement their jaws would drop that was followed by a horde of questions and disappointed pouts.  
  
Why the pouting, well his father's longtime friend and an executive of Precision Corp., Miouga [yeah so sue me the lawyer and chef have the same name I didn't intend for that to happen but the only other person that would fit in the part was kaede and wanted her to come in later you'll see] served as his lawyer fighting in court with Sesshoumaru. You see Inutaisho left Inuyasha the company not expecting to die when he was just seven.  
  
He did it for a lot of reasons though, he didn't like the person that Sesshou had become and the fact that he divorced his first wife and got married to the woman that he really loved further upped his decision. He never stopped loving Sesshou only trusting him. So when he died Sesshoumaru fought with the executive board of Precision Corp. to take charge of the company saying there was no way a seven year old could or should run it. He also didn't want anything to do with the runt and since he was the only other relative he but him in foster care saying it was the best thing. Miouga couldn't become Inuyasha's legal guardian so therefore couldn't do anything accept set it so that his foster parent's couldn't touch the trust fund without Inuyasha's consent and it couldn't be touched by anyone not even inuyasha until he was sixteen.  
  
So Inuayasha was thrown into the system, Miouga was overpowered by the rest of the executive board and lost track of Inuyasha.  
  
Ten years later Inuyasha's foster parents get a call from Sesshoumaru saying he had reinstated his role as guardian over Inuyasha and he was to move to Tokyo.  
  
Of course Inuyasha didn't want to go live with his estranged brother but he had no choice. Since he didn't really like his current foster parents who only adopted him for the trust fund and Sesshoumaru bought him his own spacious apartment, well away from his own home, Inuyasha decided to go, not that any of the hate and distain he had for his brother would subside.  
  
On the eve of his parent's murder anniversary, meaning the day before his seventeenth birthday he took a plane to Tokyo and moved into the apartment. 2 weeks passed when he got a call from on of Sesshou's minions saying on behalf of Sesshoumaru that he needed to choose a new school to go to, since he was to lazy to call and tell him himself. He had done all of his paper transfers over the phone. He only had one choice since the others were so far away. So there he was getting ready for his first day of school even though it was the middle of the school year.  
  
By the time it took all those memories to flood into Inyasha's mind he had took a shower and changed into his school clothes. He walked over to the door and put his shoes on and grabbed his keys. He hopped into his fairly new Nissan 3507 and drove to his new school. Five minutes later he was pulling into the student parking lot.  
  
He got out of the car grabbed his bag out of the backseat slammed the door and started walking to the entrance. He passed a couple of guys lounging on a car when he remembered he forgot to lock his car. He stopped didn't bother to turn as lifted his arm and pointed the keys behind him. CLICK, lights flash, and he resumed his steady pace up to the school all the while some of the guys starring at him others gazing at his car.  
  
He wasn't to keen on finding his class so he wandered the halls till he found the office. He noticed that the school was very nice off-white walls with baize lockers and clean tile floors. When he found the office he opened the door and walked up to a desk with a woman shuffling through papers. As he waited for her to look up took in his surroundings. "Nothing special just another office," he said aloud to himself.  
  
The woman looked up, smiled and said, "OH HI CAN I HELP YOU!?" Inuyasha was surprised at the perkiness of her voice but said, "Um I'm Takusho Inuaysha the new transfer student."  
  
"Oh yes you called earlier," she typed some stuff on the computer and waited for his schedule to print out. "Here you go, lucky for you your next class is just down the hall room 1c08 and your teacher will assign you a student to follow around till you learn your way around school ok?"  
  
Since he never said thank you to anyone he just took it and left.  
  
Author's notes  
  
I know I know pointless chapter, cut it off when it was about to get interesting, well I'm sssoooo sorry please forgive me (with big dewy eyes drops to the floor crying) please forgive me masters I only ask for reviews! Sweet lovely reviews! I promise inuyasha will meet the perverted monk miroku in the next chapter (funny moments) and you will get kagome's thoughts on inu, there might even be a "KIKYO?" moment, you know what I'm talking about. Unfortunately (sarcasim) there well be no kikyo appearances in this story. 


	4. taylor's excuses

Taylor's excuses  
  
I am so sorry people reading this story all I have to do is add a few more paragraphs to the upcoming chapter then I will post it, ..  
  
But that won't be for at least a week.  
  
Man I have two papers and a history outline due around the same time.  
  
Excuses, Excuses. I introduce you to the IB PROGRAM.  
  
I WILL EMAIL EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED MY STORY WHEN THE NEXT CHAPTER IS UP. IF YOU HAVE BEEN READING THIS STORY BUT NOT REVIEWING YOU WON'T BE NOTIFIED CAUSE I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE. BUT I KNOW YOU'RE OUT THERE. MAN THAT'S LIKE WATCHING A STREET PERFORMANCE AND NOT POPING A COIN IN THE HAT.  
  
But please bare with me. 


	5. chapter 6 inuyasha's little speech and t...

Sorry it took so long for this chapter but first I didn't feel like updating till I got more reviews then I gave up on the reviews and started writing it, I didn't finish it so I saved it, but THEN I forgot to save it so had to write it all over again, arg....but I'm feelin good so here we go. Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha or any of the characters (pout) don't I feel so bad.  
  
Chapter 3, inuyasha's little speech and the psycho teacher.  
  
Inuyasha was walking down the long white hallway looking for room 1C08. His head swayed from left to right observing the room numbers as he listened to the weird clank clank sound that his K-swiss sneakers made.  
  
1C01, 1C02, 1C03.....he had almost walked the full length of the hallway when he came to room 1C08. Even though it seemed like it had taken him forever to get to this classroom he wasn't that excited, he never really liked school. Even though he only had 10 sets of foster parents which meant to different cities he had lived in, he went to over twenty different schools. He was either kicked out, expelled, had to move, or convinced his foster parents to send him to a different school. It always seemed like the entire school was against him, the principle, the students, the teachers, heck even the janitors and lunch ladies. There was just something about him that rubbed them all the wrong way after a while.  
  
The principles would always gather all the teachers for a conference discussing Inuyasha about his "traumatizing" childhood experience and the trust fund. Some teachers would feel really sorry for him and hold him after class to give him the "I know what you're going through" or "hang in there" speech. Let's just say he didn't take being pitied very well. Then there were the teachers that had grown bitter over their tiny pay checks and would under-score his papers of always call on him in class. Sometimes they'd even have the gaul to hold him after class and say he was nothing but a spoiled, pathetic, stupid, sociopath (if you don't know what that is its like someone that doesn't really care about anything like they don't have any emotions.um like you could kill a man and not feel any remorse, they just don't care.), rich kid. Inuyasha didn't take stuff like that well either and since he was a man of few words he would just sock the guy in the face {those were usually the occasions when he got expelled}.  
  
Then there were always the times when a group of guys from his school would corner him in the parking lot before or after school and try to beat him up. Usually they ended up with a few broken bones, black eyes, knocked out teeth, etc, while Inuyasha didn't even sport a bruise. That's when he would ask to leave the school.  
  
All the while when Inuyasha was reliving those happy memories he had been standing in front of rm. 1C08. He was snapped out of his reverie when the door opened to reveal a short balding man wearing navy blue slacks, an off-white button up shirt, brown shoes, a tacky #1 teacher tie, and a greenish brown pea coat. "Well you must be Mr. Tackusho I'm your Literature and Current Events teacher Mr. Kanashi the office just called me saying you were on your way but I thought you were taking too long so I opened the door to look down the hall but here you are so are come in come in." (I didn't forget to put punctuation he's just talking fast). Inuyasha was starring down wide eyed at the little man who had said what should have been for or five sentences in one.  
  
Inuyasha reluctantly stepped into the classroom with his hands in his pockets. It was a large class about thirty-five to forty students. "Class, class may I have your attention?'' He paused to let the class settle down. "This is our new student Mr. Tackusho," he looked in Inuyasha's direction, "please introduce yourself." "Is it mandatory," Inuyasha mumbled as Mr. Kanashi motioned him to take a step forward to so the class could see him better. "I'm Inuyasha Tackusho" he said simply.  
  
Mr. Kanashi sweat dropped with the rest of the class as they were expecting a little more.  
  
"Does anyone have any questions for Inu..yasha," he said the name like he recognized it but kept quiet thinking about it.  
  
A beautiful girl with chin length black hair and red eyes raised her hand, Inuyasha glared at her, "Is that your real color hair, it's really pretty (if you haven't guessed yet I'll help you out it's Yura of the hair). Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched. He opened his mouth to yell none of your business when Mr. Kanashi said "let's stick to appropriate questions Yura." Yura pouted but said "were did you live before you moved here?" Inuyasha rolls his eyes mentally, "and it starts now."  
  
"I lived here till I was seven, then I moved to New York, New York, then Boston, Massachusetts, then New York, New York, then Sendai, Japan, then New York, New York, then Destin, Florida, then New York, New York, then Kyoto, Japan, then New York, New York, then some city in California, then New York, New York, then Fort Jackson, Germany, then New York, New York, then Kyushu, Japan, then New York, New York, then Brooklyn, New York, then New York, New York, then Dallas, Texas." (Just to answer your question cause I know you have one, yes they are in Tokyo, Japan right know)  
  
Yura and the rest of the class were sitting there with their mouths hanging open while Mr. Kanashi was looking at Inuyasha weird. A boy slowly raised his hand. Inuyasha wanted to glare and yell at him for being nosy, but when he took a moment to look at him, he immediately stopped. The guy looked so timid, "well I guess I do look a little intimidating glaring at everyone, yelling at that kid would be like clubbing a baby seal" Inuyasha thought, "what?"  
  
"Um, why did you keep moving back to New York?" Figuring the teacher already knew the answer and the fact that he didn't like telling bold face lies he answered the nosy kid's question. He rolled his eyes, this time not in his mind.  
  
"Because that's were my adoption agency was and every time my foster family's dumped me I had to go back to that place until some other family adopted me." Inuyasha said this in a monotone voice while looking the kid straight in the eye.  
  
"Oh" was all the kid said. The girl sitting behind him hit him upside the head and said "good job Houjo." Houjo rubbed his head saying "how was I supposed to know?"  
  
"OH MY GOD" cried Mr. Kanashi. Inuyasha turned around and the whole class looked up. Mr. Kanashi had a delighted look on his face and was pointing at Inuyasha. "You're Inuyasha Tackusho!" he screamed. Everyone sweat dropped accept Inuyasha, he went pale.  
  
"You are the son of Inutaisho Tackusho the president of the billion dollar corporation Precision Corp...the Inutaisho Tackusho, the man who ruled his business empire with an iron fist. What did he do, produce/ update military ammunition and software for the government? The business tycoon of the century who was murdered in his own home on his son's seventh birthday. I know I cut out that article.where is it, where-."  
  
"Oh!" He literally ran across the room to a huge article that was framed and hung on the classroom wall. In held it up to himself, and the class got a good view to. The article showed a picture of Inutaisho Tackusho, a prestigious looking man with short white hair and amber eyes that looked to be in his late fifties. To his left was a young man that looked to a twenty year old version of Inutaisho only more beautiful than hansom. Neither of them were smiling. Then to Inutaisho's right was a cute little Inuyasha with a huge grin on his face.  
  
All the girls that had been sending Inuyasha pitied looks all said AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHWWW, like they were starring at a little puppy. For some reason that only seemed to make Inuyasha angrier then then he already was. Mr. Kanashi was still ranting on in front of the class pointing to the pictures. It turned out that he didn't just cut out that little article but the whole media coverage on the story, including the crime scene photos. "This," Mr. Kanashi pointed to a picture of a woman lying in a pool of crimson blood, "was on of the people murdered; she was probably a maid or something."  
  
His hands were clenched inside his pockets and he felt his eyes flash red. He knew he needed to calm down so he pictured himself ramming Mr. Kanashi's head in the pavement. That made him feel good for a second but it didn't stop his eyes from twitching. "So his parents were murdered on his birthday" cried Houjo to the student sitting beiside him. Everyone grew quiet, well almost everyone was still whispering to one another.  
  
Kagome who was sitting in the second row to the front could see Inuyasha's face was beet red even though his bangs covered his eyes. "Is he embarrassed.is he Crying? Well I wouldn't blame him this is really sad." She stopped talking to herself when Inuyasha looked up slightly, he was seething with anger. His teeth were painfully clenched together and his jaw was set. He was glaring at Mr. Kanashi like he was the one who killed his parents. His nostrils flared, just when he was thought he was about to loose control a knock at the door caused the fiasco to come to a halt. He diverted his glare to the floor as everyone else looked to the door.  
  
A short fat woman with a patch over her right eye as standing inside the classroom by the door. She was wearing a gray business suit and gray pumps. Principle Kaede walked over toward Inuyasha stopped by his side and said "Mr. Kanashi", Mr. Kanashi looked at her. "Why don't you sit down and I will continue introducing Inuyasha-sama." Mr. Kanashi went to go sit down at his desk. "Oh, and Mr. Kanashi." Mr. Kanashi looked up just as he was sitting down. "I would like to see you in my office after this period ends."  
  
"Now then Mr. Tackusho, if you don't mind I'm going to tell this class a little about your life if you don't mind." "Actually I do" said Inuyasha starring at her face. "Well you know they are going to ask about it and you can't be afraid of the truth child." Inuyasha felt the sudden urge to slap the old wench for calling him a child.  
  
"Well as you all know, from Mr. Kanashi," her tone got slightly lower, "Inuyasha-sama is the son of the infamous Mr. Tackusho. Mr. Tackusho was a wealthy business man who ran the billion dollar company Precision Corp-  
  
Principle Kaede was cut off when one the students raised their hand timidly. Inuyasha starred at the same kid that asked where he lived earlier, the kid that started all this.  
  
"Um, Principle Kaede"  
  
"Yes child"  
  
"What is Precision Corp. exactly, I think Mr. Kanashi told us but I couldn't understand him because he was ranting."  
  
Principle Kaede turned to Inuyasha as if she expected him to answer the question. He was starring off in the class' direction, but not looking at them. His eyes were clouded and glazed over as if he was remembering something.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"He ran an ammunitions empire that traded highly advanced weapons for the government. He developed something that would.revolutionize the current technology.it was worth.billions. Everyone wanted to take credit for it.everyone wanted it. To be the person that developed that would be the like god he said, everyone would bow to him. And he wanted it too, but he had to get through my father to get it."  
  
Inuyasha frowned slightly, "it was all for the money."  
  
With that realization his eyes came into focus and for the first time since the whole ordeal started he looked Kaede in the eyes.  
  
"And who was that woman in the picture, Inuyasha?"  
  
"She..was my mother......"  
  
"WHAT A MINUTE HERE," a boy with red eyes and long black hair that was braided down is back said. He had stood up in a hurry and now was leaning over his desk with his palms flat on the desk top. "Let me get this straight his parents were killed and he was but in foster care? Why? With all that money he could of but a house and paid people to take care of him why is acting all sorry for himself. I'd kill my own precious little brother Maten for that kinda cash!"  
  
"HITEN," Kaede hissed!  
  
"Well look at him, he's filthy rich, who cares if his parents were mur-  
  
Inuyasha cut him off, "Actually my brother's filthy rich, he stole my inheritance and put me in foster care, thought I'd let you know so you down embarrass yourself," Inuyasha said in a gruff but monotone voice. He was slightly glaring at Hiten again. "And for your information, consider yourself lucky cause it ain't none of for f***ing business, I ain't complaining cause someone cared enough to represent me in court and get me a trust fund. Again not like it's any of your f***ing business."  
  
"INUYASHA, HITEN clam down immediately or you both will get detention and I would hate to give you detention on your first day Inyasha I wouldn't want to disgrace your fam-  
  
She stopped herself. "Miroku-sama, you have the same schedule as Inuyasha- sama, you will be his student guide." With that said the bell rang signaling that the chaotic period was over.  
  
The students slowly got up and headed to the door. Hiten threw Inuyasha a death glare while a boy with short black hair pulled back into a pony tail, dark blue jeans and a dark purple sweat shirt that said 'Houshi' on it in gold letters walked up to Inuyasha.  
  
"Hey, I'm Miroku," he held out his hand. "Man you have guts getting into a fight with Hiten of all people and in front of Principle Kaede. She might not look it but she can be vicious when need be." Miroku grinned wide hoping that broke the ice.  
  
Inuyasha smirked, "I coulda taken him, the hag too." Inuyasha grinned and Miroku started laughing like a crazy man.  
  
Author's plees......  
  
Yeah funny thing happened I deleted all my email so no more review messages but I guess I could go all the way to the fanfic.net and find them. Sighs why me. Really sorry it took so long, I have a new respect for all fanfiction writers!  
  
PLEASE R&R, THANKYOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. KKikyo?

A thousand apologies (does that funny bow where you twirl your hand while you bow). Hope I spelled bow right..bow, something like that. After a long wait (well you guys that actually have been R&Ring probably gave up on this story [don't know why you like it so much, it ain't that good] and were nice enough not to burn me) here is the next chapter....  
  
Disclaimer: it isn't mine OK!!!! Jeeze!!!!!!  
  
The next chapter.  
  
[Kagome's POV]  
  
Kagome walked down the hall listening to various bits and pieces of the conversations of her peers, "OMG this totally hot guy in last period.., Man this new kid got into a fight with Hiten right in front of principle Kaede., I can't believe his parents were killed right in front of him!" Kagome turned her head in the direction of the wimpy, good-natured, and painfully familiar voice.  
  
There was Hojo surrounded by a group of girls, all hanging on his every word. That wasn't what sickened Kagome. What sickened her was that he had the gaul to profess his "deep sadness" for Inuyasha when he was the reason for all the tension from last period.  
  
"Hojo and his stupid out bursts, he's so clueless." Kagome just got done rolling her eyes for the third time when..KAGOME! KAGOME! HOLD ON A MINUTE will you. Sango blushed out of embarrassment; she hadn't stopped yelling until she was right in Kagome's face.  
  
Kagome smiled despite the throbbing pain in her ears. "Hey Sango what's up.why are you breathing hard?"  
  
Sango was doubled over, panting hard with her palms pressed against her knees. Her back rose and fell rapidly.  
  
"I...I ran...", she took a deep breath, "all the way from D hall to get here." They were in the A hall now.  
  
"Sango, what's wrong, why did you run all the way here?" Kagome had a concerned, slightly scared look on her face. Sango was usually a very calm person unless you were talking about her family. Then she would get either really sad or dangerously angry. And she was very athletic, meaning she must have been hulling major %$# to be that tired.  
  
"Sango, Sango, earth to Sango." Kagome was frantically waving her hand in front of Sango's face, who was still breathing hard.  
  
Sango, who was now miraculously cured, popped her face up close to Kagome's and with a mischievous smile said "have you heard about that new guy?"  
  
Kagome sweat dropped and toppled over.  
  
Sango just starred at her lying on the ground with her leg twitching ever so slightly. "You know Kagome, you shouldn't act so weird, people will think you're crazy."  
  
Kagome jumped up, her face red, "what, you're the one running down the hall like a maniac, acting like someone died. I can't believe you ran all the way here just to tell me about some new guy."  
  
"But people are saying he's really hot and-"  
  
"He got into a fight with Hiten in front of principle Kaede." Kagome crossed her arms over her chest and put most of her weight on one foot. Her eyes were half lidded, and she had an extremely bored look on her face.  
  
Sango starred at her. "You already heard?!" "I was there." A smug smile pulled at the corners of her mouth.  
  
"You should go out with him."  
  
Kagome's smile dropped. "Where did that come from?"  
  
"You need a boy friend Kagome. Despite what people tell you, Hojo isn't worth your time, he's a clueless wimp. Guys like that always have an alternate agenda."  
  
"Sango you're a little paranoid, Hojo's harmless but I still don't want to go out with him. You can rest easy."  
  
"Good, now back to the new guy, I think-"  
  
"Sango, why do I need a boy friend when you don't have one either. Why don't you go out with him?"  
  
"Because, I don't have time for a boy friend."  
  
"Yes you do, you're just scared."  
  
"Why would I be scared of a guy?" Sango tried to laugh at this but it came out more like a nervous laugh.  
  
"Well you won't give that one guy a chance, what's his name.Miroku?"  
  
Sango's face got beet red, Kagome thought she was blushing and began to smile. That is, until Sango blew up.  
  
"GIVE THAT LECHEROUS, WOMANIZING, WANNA BE HOUSHI, FREAK A CHANCE! GIVE HIM A CHANCE, KAGOME HE GROUPS ANYTHING THAT HAS TO LEGS, A CHEST, AND A BUTT TO GRAB."  
  
"B-but I think he really likes you." Kagome was crouching behind an open locker door whimpering.  
  
"If when you say like you mean only interested in sex then", she said this really sad, "yeah he likes me."  
  
Kagome got up slowly and went to hug her best friend.  
  
"Oh Sango you do like him."  
  
"NO, I just don't like being grouped all the time by that creep is all."  
  
"Sango didn't know how much you cared!" A hand reached out placed itself on Sango's butt.  
  
Sango's face went really red as she whirled around and it Miroku square in the jaw. He stumbled backwards a couple of feet clenching his face.  
  
"Man I love a woman who can hit hard", Miroku said slyly. Sango snorted.  
  
"You're sick you know that," said a foreign voice. Both Kagome and Sango turned around to see Inuyasha, who had been standing behind Miroku the whole time. He had a slight grin on his face.  
  
"Don't even front, you know you like the delicate feel of a woman's backside." Sango turned around and slammed her book-bag in Miroku's face. She turned back to Inuyasha's direction, not caring to see Miroku's unconscious body hit the floor.  
  
"Your right he is sick", Sango said with distain, giving a side glance at his motionless body.  
  
Inuyasha raised a dark eyebrow at her and held back a smile. "The girl as guts, not like the girls at my old schools."  
  
"Um guys, don't you think we should at least get him an ice pack or something we can't just leave here." Inuyasha was just starring at her.  
  
"In the middle of the hallway." She starred back, slightly weirded out and yet mesmerized by those amber eyes.  
  
"All alone."  
  
He looked handsome standing there in the florescent lights of the hallway, it made his silver hair glow white. His intense eyes were filled with stern/sadness. And all this was focused on Kagome.  
  
"He is really hot thought Kagome, and why are the halls so quiet?"  
  
"K-Kikyo?"  
  
The bell rang, they were late for class. OMG, my sensei will have my head, Sango grabbed Kagome's hand and practically teleported down the hallway. 


	7. hey hey hey good bye

HEY HEY HEY...GOOD BYE Sorry to say that I am going to stop writing this story for a while since I didn't get that many reviews, OKAY OKAY so that's a huge understatement. I only got three for like the what FIVE months my story has been posted.  
  
But I'm not mad, no no no, not me, Taylor-chan (that's my real name for you smart ones) is not mad, and no I wasn't insulting you, it's a little sarcasm to lighten the mood.  
  
For the few that did review if you liked the story I might be starting it again one day in the far far future when I'm sitting upstairs on my fat butt eating ice cream in the middle of a hot Florida summer watching reruns of "who's line is it anyway", "futurama", "family guy", or "the Simpsons" and remembering this message, aw good times.  
  
But I'm going to start writing a new story called "All this could've been avoided if he just did the dishes" yes it's Inuyasha and you can tell it's a Comedy, and I'll be starting it soon.  
  
BTW (by the way) fill free to continue reviewing on this story after I stopped updating, who knows you might inspire me!  
  
(Taylor- chan finishes her goodbye speech with tears in her eyes, the croud is silent for awhile.THEN SOMEONE SHOUTS OUT "NOOOOOOO TAYLOR-CHAN DON'T GO." But she has already left. "POR QUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!," someone from the crowd consules the boy. "Taylor es muy quapa, inteligente, y comico. POR GUE ella TENGO A vamos?!") ah too lazy to check my Spanish, ya know somethings got to be wronge.  
  
Spanish/English translation- " WHY!!!!!!!!!!! TALYOR IS VERY BEAUTIFUL, INTELLIGENT, AND FUNNY. WHY DID SHE HAVE TO GO. 


	8. Just Kidding, you guys are so gaulible w...

TAYLOR IS A GOOD GIRL, TAYLOR LISTENS TO HER MASTERS, MASTERS TOLD TALYOR TO KEEP WRITING STORY. TAYLOR WILL KEEP WRITING STORY. TAYLOR IS SORRY FOR HER BAD BEHAVIOR, TAYLOR WILL TRY HARDER.  
  
Ok the next chapter will either be sesshoumaru's thoughts of Kagome's thoughts on Inuyasha and the whole "K-Kikyo" thing, or both. You guys can vote if you what TAYLOR LISTENS TO HER MASTERS (eyes get glazed over/out of focus). 


	9. Revalations

Chapter...um I really don't know  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha and co. not mine  
  
Part 1  
  
"KKikyo,' that's what he said to me, Kikyo." She hugged herself. What, who is Kikyo? Why did he call me that?" The teacher drawled on and all she heard were her own disturbed thoughts. "It just doesn't feel right. Why is does it bother me so much, why do I care?"  
  
Part 2  
  
"Kikyo, no that wasn't Kikyo. The way she looked at me, she was... confused. Kikyo, humph," a smile crept to his face, "She was never confused, always so sure." He leaned back slightly. "It was her eyes, she actually was concerned about that... miroku guy. Kikyo never had that look in her eyes." He ran his fingers through his long hair. "No matter how much she cared, loved, helped, or smiled she never had that look in her eyes. She was never vulnerable."  
  
Part 3  
  
"Why did he look at me like that? His eyes were so...intense, so many emotions." She hugged herself tighter. "Why did he look at me like that?" The teacher made some important point that she didn't hear. "No, wait, he wasn't looking at me, he was looking through me." She heard someone say her name but she ignored it. "Like, I was a ghost or something. He was looking at her, that Kikyo. But way did he..." Sango nudged her shoulder.  
  
Part 4  
  
The hot summer sun shined down on a lush field. A small girl no more then seven or eight sat picking wild flowers. The sun beat down on her ebony head as her pale hands delicately fiddled with a flower crown. A small boy sat beside her, his white head glistened with his tan skin as beads of sweat began to form at his brow.  
  
"Inuyasha, why do all the kids in the kids in the orphanage hate you?" His head shot up as he snapped out of his reverie. Amber eyes opened wide.  
  
"They hate me? Do they really hate me Kikyo?" He looked down at the dirt again, letting a bead of sweat drop from his nose.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I...I really don't know, everyone hates, even my brother, but I didn't do anything wrong...did I?" He grabbed a fist full of lush grace and smelled a sweet smell when he ripped a patch out of the ground.  
  
"No." She frowned a little trying to pick the right words. "I think their all just jealous! Inuyasha, you've had like five sets of parents already, they all love you!"  
  
"NO THEY DON'T, THEY DON'T LOVE ME, ALL THEY WANT IS THE STUPID MONEY!" He didn't smell the sweetness of the grass or the flowers anymore. Memories of not too long ago, memories that his psychiatrists worked hard to rid him of, came flooding back into his memory. "I wish my mom and dad didn't die.." Jis breathing became slightly labored. "Or sesshou would come and get me...anything's better then this."  
  
He roughly dug his heal into the soil effectively smashing five or ten wild flowers.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
He stopped killing the flowers long enough to listen to her.  
  
"You wouldn't ever leave me would you, I mean here alone? I know you're always getting adopted and stuff but you always come back. Promise that you'll never leave me."  
  
Part 5  
  
"Miss. Hiragashi, Miss Sakamoto sorry if I'm interrupting your conversation." The whole class turn to look at the two girls.  
  
They both bowed their heads, "Artigou Sensei!" He glared at the girls who had been ignoring his lecture for at least ten minutes.  
  
"Miss Hiragashi can you tell me who Oda Nobunoga was?"  
  
"Of course sensei..."  
  
Part 6 "I Promise Kikyo, I'll never leave you."  
  
She placed the flower crown on his head.  
  
"KIkyo, this is so girly!"  
  
She giggled, I think its kawaii!" He scowled.  
  
RRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha snapped out of his reverie as the bell signaled the end of another period. Fortunately this one didn't involve psycho teachers or principles on a power trip.  
  
"Inuyasha, Inuyasha, INUYASHA."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Yasha, buddy you have got to work on that attitude of yours, you'll scare off all the luscious ladies."  
  
"Who gives a-  
  
"Ot ot ot, no swearing in school, besides we'll be late for lunch." Miroku wagged his finger at Inuyasha, he was grinning like a mad-man (Miroku I mean, Inuyasha is pretty POed at this point in his first day of school).  
  
"We? Since when did we eat lunch together?"  
  
"Um since you moved here not knowing a soul in town and the only way Sango will let me sit with her is if I bring you along... so Yash buddy, pal, my best bud, number one guy, the hope in my..."  
  
"Fine I'll eat lunch with you just shut up Miroku!"  
  
Once you where so naïve Without a care in the world Then one day something happened That infamous day When everything was taken Everyone you loved, cherished gone Then you woke up ten years later Convinced it was a dream Couldn't have happened A distant memory An infamous memory That seems to plague you Till the day you die And you will constantly ponder. Dream? Or memory?  
-Memmories, by TJ  
  
A/N I know I know long pointless chapter, I kinda got writer's block at the end so that part sucks but what can you do. Actually the whole chapter sucks but hey whatever. 


	10. if i were on speaking terms with god

Inuyasha was barely aware as the next few weeks went by in a blur. He attended gym class, art class, literature/ current events, calculus, physics, European history, and foreign language classes without really saying anything to anybody or doing much of anything. It was interesting to him that he could fall back into is old ways of being cold and aloof to people so easily in a place that, he was so sure, was going to be different. Right.  
  
The whole situation was different actually. He was no longer under the supervision of incompetent, money-lusting foster parents, but rather he was virtually alone. Every now and then he would receive a phone call saying the usual garbage "stay in school, do your homework, don't wreck the apartment it was expensive" and of course his all time favorite, "don't disgrace the Tukusho name." Unfortunately for Inuyasha, Sessho', Mr. Money bags himself, never made these delightful calls. His unusual domestic situation paled in comparison to what was going on in school.  
  
Never before, not in any one of his twenty or so other schools, did the occupants have the gual, or in some extremely rare situations courtesy, to talk about his past with such open frankness. In his other schools he merely had to wait for his foster parents to tell one of the professors, who of course told other professors, who intern would entrust this knowledge to certain students. But of course, the students who these professors confided in were ass-kissing preppies or jocks; for the time being we'll just say these certain individuals operated their day to day lives with less morale ethics then the average human being. To put it plainly they had no qualms about ferociously twisting this information for their own amusement. In a matter of days vicious rumors would be circulating around him, rumors so ridiculously far fetched from the truth that he could only ignore them.  
  
But here, at this place, with these people, it was a whole new game where the rules were yet to be conveyed to him. On his very first day, the very first class no less, all the disturbing experiences and manipulation he received as a child were vividly narrated to a room of thirty or so of his peers. And what a delightful occasion that was.  
  
With the hardships of the world not having succeeded in beating what little childish hope he had left out of him, he believed that by meeting people like Miroku, Sango, and Kaede (a teacher who seemed to actually care if he ended up making 200k a year or having to utter the phrase "would you like fries with that sir?" everyday) this town, school, the people would be different.  
  
But here he was leaning non-chalantly against the bleachers during gym class. He was wearing basketball shorts that barely brushed the bottom of his knees and a shirt that was made to fit tight, but due to his slim (yet still well muscled) frame, fit loosely over his shoulders, down his chest, back, and around his waist, all in black, a color fit to match his mood. Black was the absence of color after all, and at the moment he was absent of any complex emotions. Yes, somber and indifferent was his style, show no emotion meant show no weakness, which meant he was immune to pain, any real pain anyway.  
  
Sure he had his share of black eyes and bloodied lips, few and far between as they might have been, but compared to the proverbial backlash he was getting for his anonymous sins, physical pain was a far cry from unendurable.  
  
The sound of years old leather smacking the polished wooden floor slowly brought him from the lethargic thought sequence. Gym class, fifty minutes of pure bliss; sweaty, hairy teenage guys running, panting and groping for the ball; basketball that is. Don't get him wrong though, he was by no means out of shape, rather, he enjoyed a good run or some other form of activity. But when he worked out it was usually an outlet for some agitation err anger that had built up that day, and at those times he'd rather not be anywhere near the human race for a couple of days.  
  
It wouldn't have even been that bad really, pass the ball, take a few shots, actually block the ball every once and a while, nothing strenuous.....well that is if Hiten, his brother Maten, and the rest of his cronies weren't making it their religious mission in life to break Inuyasha's bones.  
  
"Shit!" that had been the third ball to collide with Inuyasha's skull in the past thirty minutes. Whenever Inuyasha made a feeble attempt to block one if Hiten's shots, Hiten would throw the ball as hard as he could at the back of Inuyasha's head. Maten, not wanting to be shown up by his big brother, would drive down Inuyasha every time he tried to make a lay-up. Geninji, one of the bigger guys on the court, seemed to be the only member of Inuyasha's team to take notice to the beating he was getting. Unfortunately, Geninji was also a very shy, soft spoken out-caste, and not one of the prettiest guys one could meet in their lifetime. He tended to stay at the free-throw line, well away from the blood splatter, with a pained expression of guilt smacked onto his pimply face. It was a wonder that Inuyasha's brains weren't splattered over the gym floor. Yeah, Inuyasha could have retaliated, knocked out a few teeth and administered some black eyes. Heck, he'd damn sure get a kick out of pimp slapping Maten, but there was just too much at stake. Inuyasha was pretty sure the coach was oblivious to the whole situation because he kept muttering something about plays for the next football season under his breath at a small table squeezed in the far corner to the gym, but he couldn't take that chance.  
  
Something also told him that this new living situation with his loving big brother as slum lord was more serious then his previous foster homes, he couldn't just screw around. So, he endured it, Hiten's smirk, Maten's manic laughing, and the blood that was filling his mouth from where he had bit his tongue on the last strike to the back of the head.  
  
() (UU) (o-) (-) (UU)   
  
"Yo 'Yash' buddy, didja enjoy the game, sorry if we were a little harsh on ya," Hiten sneered, Maten snickered, self-consciously running a pudgy hand through the sparse tuff of hair on the top of his head. Inuyasha's face screwed up, it was hard for him to believe they were brothers.  
  
Inuyasha swallowed all the crimson liquid in one silent gulp, swiped his tongue across his teeth a couple of times, and ran the back of his hand over his mouth before speaking. "Anytime," the corners of this mouth quirked into a smile that didn't really reach his eyes. He pocketed his hands, "it's so hard to entertain myself these days," he put his feet a foot and a half apart to steady himself as he allowed his vision to focus on Hiten's frowning face. "It's nice to be entertained."  
  
"Dude," Hiten said, it was his turn to scowl, "we completely annihilated you out there, what the fuck are you talking about." This sentence came out in a constrained snarl as he tried to get his barrings. He had expected a verbal on slaught of curses, or ever for Inuyasha to throw himself at him. He hadn't expected this calm, indifferent Inuyasha. "Man I must have scrambled your brains good for you to be spouting this bullshit at me!"  
  
Inuyasha stared at the ceiling while Hiten was talking, letting his eyes drift over to the bleachers where the rest of the class was recovering from the violent basketball game, then back to Hiten. "There's a difference between killing a soldier and kicking a broken man, what's victory when your enemy can't retaliate," Inuyasha said in a deadpan voice. His amber eyes were now a flat yellow as a stared at Hiten for about two seconds before turning around slowly. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Miroku rising off the bleachers, not before waving to a couple of girls who decided to spend their study period watching the boys play. Trying to keep his eyes focused Inuyasha headed toward the boys' locker rooms. Miroku dodged a group of talking guys and walked hurriedly toward Inuyasha's direction, his intention clearly to head him off.  
  
(OO) (UU) () (o-) (o) ()   
  
If Inuyasha was at speaking terms with God he would have thanked him for the rare occurrences that he could control his temper. Like today, it seemed he was on a roll; he got through his entire physical education period without grinding Hiten's face into the pavement, or suggesting burn- fat-fast diets to Maten; and now he was enduring Sesshoumaru's regaling one- sided conversation on how proud he was of Inuyasha surviving his childhood and growing up into the accomplished young man he is today. Okay, not really it went more like this:  
  
Inuyasha had just walked up to his apartment door to notice that it was unlocked. (And he was so sure that he had locked it this morning). He silently walked into his apartment and locked the door behind him. No he wasn't afraid of whoever broke into his apartment, they should be afraid of him. With stealth that could have rivaled cat-woman's (yes he knew the character, he had some comics stashed away under his bed, coughs but that's off the subject) he dropped his book bag by the door, picked up the bat that he had laid there (ok, so he was a little paranoid) and proceeded to the living-room.  
  
But really, he had been expecting a guy dressed in black unhooking his stereo system or pocketing his CD collection; but of all the fucking things that his more then just plain bad karma could have dragged into his apartment why his brother! And yes, there was his brother sitting on his couch in a gray/black suit that looked suspiciously like Armani.  
  
Sesshoumaru: "I'm glad you went to school today Inuyasha, I would hate to  
  
have an uneducated thug as a brother."  
  
Inuyasha: "half-brother"  
  
Sesshoumaru: "Right, right, but aren't I supposed to be the one ashamed, I  
have more to my name and a better reputation to keep."  
  
Inuyasha: "............"  
  
Sesshoumaru: "Yes that is what I thought, but beside the point, I wanted to  
see if the apartment that I so graciously bought for you is still  
intact. You see I hardly invest in things that aren't worth  
while."  
  
Inuayasha: ".............."  
  
Sesshomaru: "Wow Inuyasha, you have changed quite greatly since I last  
saw you. What was that ... ten years ago? Oh yes, now I  
remember, they had just dragged Myouga away and you were  
crying and begging me to take you in, poor little Inuyasha  
couldn't bare to face the real world without precious mom and  
dad to hold your hand."  
  
Inuyasha: "Good for you Sesshou, you managed to make a seven year old  
cry. No wonder they made you head of daddy's company."  
  
Sesshoumaru: "Is that a snide tone I detect Inuyasha, because if it is I  
suggest you remember whose money it is that pays for the  
food that keeps you alive. It escapes me why I bother."  
  
Inuyasha: "Is that all you have to say Sesshou, because if it is I suggest you  
get the hell out of my apartment, before I forget the consequences  
of murder."  
  
Sesshoumaru: "Tsk, tsk, Inuayasha personally I don't know where you  
learned your lack of tact, maybe from your wretch of a  
mother."  
  
And with that he turned gracefully on his heel walked out the door, closely followed by the bat that Inuyasha had carried into the living room. It was hurled at the door with enough force to cause it to splinter.  
  
(OO) () (--) (o) () (==) ()   
  
Oh yes, if him and God were on speaking terms they would have a nice long conversation.  
  
That delightful conversation with Sesshoumaru had taken a toll on his brain and physical health. With the force that he threw that bat at the door caused the muscles in his arm to hurt ever so slightly. So there he was sprawled out on the couch brain dead as a comatose patient.  
  
And then the doorbell rang.  
  
Weird how life seemed to always do the pimp slapping and there he was with the soar cheek.  
  
He really shouldn't have opened the door.  
  
'There they were, Miroku, Sango, and that girl who looked a hell of a lot like Kikyo, Kagome I think it was.'  
  
"Hiya there Inuyasha me and these lovely ladies wanted to take on a night on the town." Don't need eyes to tell who that was.  
  
"Um you know what guys I'm really tired so I'll just see you at school tomorrow ok?" This was wishful thinking for Inuyasha.  
  
"Uh, Inuyasha tomorrow's Saturday," that Kagome girl said.  
  
"Look I'm really tired and I need to unpack some more."  
  
"Inuyasha, you've been here for three weeks now," Sango said.  
  
"I'm lazy."  
  
"Oh come on 'Yash' we were planning on getting a bite to eat, maybe swing by the arcade. But if you don't feel up to it we could just come in," Miroku took a step towards Inuyasha, but Inuyasha pushed him out into the hall grabbed his keys and made sure he still had his wallet before locking the door behind him and double checking it (the earlier experience with Sesshoumaru kind of freaked him out).  
  
He turned to his three new "friends," who were currently looking at him like he grew a second head. "Well shall we go?"  
  
"Um..."  
  
"Sure..."  
  
"Hey bring your car maybe we could attract some more luscious ladies..."  
  
SSSSSSSSMMMMAAAACCCCCCCCKKKKKKK!!!!!!!! 


End file.
